Marked Petals: Text Edition
by DarkLunar1312
Summary: No teenager leaves their phone behind them unless you happen to be named Hunk and Pidge. Lance has a connection with Earth, and his family and friends are concerned about his well being. This is the messages that he, along with others, sent during the course of Marked Petals. There is Spanish but there are English translations in here, and this fic will mimic text messages.
1. Character Sheet

Marked Petals: Text Edition Character Sheet

What Lance refers to people on his phone (He will refer to his Tías and Tíos as that and he will refer to his English speaking Aunts and Uncles as such):

Anna and Leonardo is Mamí and Papí.

José is Osito ("little bear/teddy bear")

Melony is MelBear

Cicero is Emperor

Lou is Gorriónito ("little sparrow")

Jon is Johnny Boi

Gregory is Greg

Sam is Sammy

Hunk is Hunkleberry

Papí Leonardo McClain (46) – He has one brother and two sisters. He happens to be a Canadian man with Scottish roots and became Anna's fiancé in Florida when she was studying. He moved to Cuba so he could be with her family, and he learned Spanish from Anna primarily before meeting her parents who approved of him as her boyfriend.

Mamí Anna Chavez McClain (45) – She has an older sister a younger brother. She was a biology student and went into pathology where she makes cures through all kinds of herbs and flowers. People came to her when they want herbal remedies or input to give their kids if they didn't believe in traditional medicine.

José McClain (12) – He is willing to go on all kinds of adventures and is Lou's best friend since they are both in the same grade level. The two bond over their brother's idiotic ploys, sometimes going against them, and others following them around. There are times when the dreaded acorn war will start again in the cul-de-sac they live in, where they would use acorns and slingshots, pelting each other. Hunk as neutral territory where they won't do anything with him around, and he is José's hero. He acts like a golden boy around him.

Tía Maria Chavez (53) – She's the only one in her family that didn't marry as she went to become a radiologist who works with x-rays. She helps out her aging parents with Anna and her brother. She wants to travel the world someday to hopefully meet her soulmate and get married to the person or hook up to someone who happens to love baking.

Tío Anton Chavez (43) – The youngest of the Chavez line. He happens to be an architect because ever since he was young he was fascinated with buildings. He's married and has two kids. He built his two girls a tree house when they were young, and he let them have the final input. Needless to say, his backyard was a pretty popular with the neighborhood kids.

Tía Sephina Chavez (43) – She is married to Anton. She teaches calculus to students and statistics. Her two kids, Gregory (12) and Sam (5) are two rambunctious boys who occasionally go outside to play basketball. When she's at home she loves to try to make DIY items with things lying around her house, and her boys go to her for some craft ideas.

Abuela Rosa Chavez (84) – She is a housewife and she helped take care of her grandkids. She lives with her daughter Maria because she is alone. She wants her daughter to get married and they fight constantly even though they love each other. She would often go to the McClain household and babysit Jose and Lance then she would talk to Agathe if she's home. She used to be a seamstress when she was younger, and would send commissions to people online. She does this occasionally when her grandkids are not taking up all of her time.

Abuelo Raphael Chavez (86) – He was a handyman before he retired. He lives with his daughter Maria and they bond over making his wife go crazy by doing little things that tick her off. He loves children, especially Hunk, and was the one who got him into building machines.

Melony McClain (19) – Cousin to Lance from his father's side. She lives in Colorado, but her family tries to make it to some family gatherings in Canada or Cuba where the majority of the family is at. She was there for Lance's tenth birthday, as it's important to the whole family. Most of the family came to Colorado when she turned ten, and it's a tradition in the McClain/Chavez household to either be there or send something equivalent to Skype to congratulate your niece/nephew/cousin on attaining their soul words. She takes photos that look professional, listens to alternative music, and trying to learn Spanish. Once she's mastered it she would be trilingual as she already knows Canadian-French and English. (She'll be the one speaking mainly in English)

Alphonse McClain (42) – He's Melony's dad and talks to his sisters occasionally in French, but mainly in English. He knows some Spanish, and can follow a conversation halfway through. He loves his wife Trisha, and the two would get into competitive puzzle matches and trivia games on their downtime. He happens to own a local car dealership.

Trisha McClain (39) – Melony's mom. By day she sleeps off her night shift when she was working in the psychiatric ward. On her downtime she does the Zumba and crashes in front of the TV. Whenever an emergency comes up she's there, even when sleep deprived, and she loves to tell stories to her family whenever dinner time rolls around. It's a running joke that in her family she makes breakfast.

Jade McClain Fabbro (40) – Leo's sis and she is a historian. She lives up in Colorado, and is a city away from where the McClain's live. She used to live in Michigan which is where she met her husband when she was studying before settling in the snowy north.

David Fabbro (46) – An Italian man who works in a smith, creating weapons for movies, creating pieces someone commissioned, or metal based furnishings for home goods. He loves to give his son bear hugs, and he tells corny jokes to ease the tension. He rarely yells and usually uses the whole "I'm disappointed in you" tone that makes everyone feel guilty around him.

Jon Fabbro (8) – He honestly believes he can talk to animals. Weirdly enough he has an extensive knife collection despite swearing not to use those knives to hurt animals. The kid is strange to his classmates because he knows the latest animal facts and loves math.

Sal McClain (37) – Leo's sister. She lives in a codependent household with her roommate Bailey in Canada. She's a bartender and part-time writer. She used to be a journalist before she quit that job because people were breathing down her neck and obscuring the truth. She has a blog where she posts some information she found, and occasionally posting what types of drinks are the best for any occasion.

Eli Garret – Hunk's dad Samoan. He is a clinical lab technician and his hobbies are gardening and geneology. He does geneology on the side and even shows Hunk how things are done. He makes corny jokes about how you can trace anything back, and leave enduring notes hidden in the house, and then he would forget about it. The longest recorded note was the one of the Valentine's Day notes, he made four for his family when Hunk was thirteen, but his wife forgot one. It wasn't until April of the next year did she find it in one of her books. To this day they haven't let him live it down.

Agathe Garret – Hunk's mom. She's half Greek and Spanish. She loves trying to make different food from varying cultures and she is a cultural anthropologist. Currently she's a professor, and she does write some books about the various cultures she has experienced. Occasionally she would fly out of the country, so Hunk would have to learn how to cook. She leaves him her cook books, and brings home something she thinks her family would find interesting. She's good friends with Rosa and would call her Abuella out of respect even though the woman says she shouldn't have to be reminded of her age constantly.

Cicero (18) – Lance and Hunk's childhood best friend. They are close and he aims to become a child psychologist despite what his parents warn him to do. He loves to party, builds cars as a hobby, and relax by playing his lute and sing. The three of them were in a band where Lance would play the harmonica—because he has the lung capacity—and Hunk would play the drums.

Lou (12) – Cicero's little sister. Her hobbies are drawing, learning about marine life, and causing trouble with her partner in crime José. She would try to go on any kind of adventure—often getting in trouble—and wants to be an explorer when she grows up. The next best thing is that she wants to be a marine biologist because her favorite character in a show, Water Life, is a villainous marine biologist who is pro-animals than people. She likes him because he's willing to risk his life for the animals and often times the protagonists have to save him, and they scold him for taking things too far.

Elek Kogane (45) – An archeologist who happens to have a son with Koriv, a Galran woman who came to Earth on a scouting mission for Emperor Zarkon, but in reality "accidently" repeat the resources Earth has. He has a deep fascination of understanding other's cultures, and would put together vivid images from simple things he found in the ground. He has a summer home in Arizona that he rarely uses. The longest time he stayed there was with Koriv. He tries to keep in contact with his son, but sometimes he's unable to. One day he hopes to tell his son about his mom, besides handing him the knife she gave him before going off world.

Tsunayoshi Shirogane (54) – He used to be an air force pilot before receiving an honorable discharge because he has burns on his left leg, and torso from a crash. He moved to America after the discharge to find work similar to the field he was in. He was working as a physics professor in the Garrison before quitting when his son was proclaimed dead. He is now putting his efforts into his newfound shop that sells authentic Japanese dishes his son liked or were a family favorite. Due to his son's untimely death he drew into himself, and his family abroad helped him and his wife get through their dark days.

Rin Shirogane (50) – She is a seamstress focusing on traditional Indian, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, and Japanese wear. Occasionally she will make modern clothes if her employer told her to if for whatever reason one of her coworkers fall sick. Upon receiving the news of her son's "death," she gave her husband money to start his own restaurant so he will busy himself with work rather than falling into depression. They went to Kyoto for the funeral, and a few of her cousins came to America to help out her husband with the shop for a few months.

Jasmine Holt (48) – Matt and Katie's mom. She is a lawyer who handles civil disputes. She is extremely worried about her family—if everyone is really dead or Katie is just missing—and is tenacious in her belief her baby girl is still alive. However, because she hasn't received contact for over a week—her daughter is a hacker who could have found some way to contact her even though she rarely said anything while she was undercover in the Garrison—she's starting to lose hope. The grim reminder that she is alone in the world until she received a certain phone call from Mr. Shirogane.


	2. Chapter 1

Marked Petals: Text Edition

Chapter 1

Day that the gang rescues Shiro.

 **Group Chat: Family**

Lance, Mamí, Papí, and Osito

 **Lance (6:30 a.m.):** ¡Mañana! ¡Galán y yo vamos a roca hoy en nuestra prueba! Aun no estudio en el último minuto. (Morning! Me and Hunk are going to rock today on our test! We didn't even study at the last minute.)

 **Mamí (7:20 a.m.):** ¡Hacer tu mamá orgullosa! (Make your mom proud!)

 **Papí (7:22 a.m.):** Como creo a son. Si es química pones hasta esta noche. (Like I believe that son. If it's Chemistry you put it off until tonight.)

 **Osito** **(7:24 a.m.):** Debe ser aquí, papá de regaños de mamá. Te extraño, por lo menos usted me ayudaría con la tarea T-T (You should be here, mom's scolding dad. I miss you, at least you would help me with homework T-T)

 **Osito** **(7:25 a.m.):** Súplicas de su padre. Es curioso (Dad's pleading. It's funny)

 **Osito** **(7:26 a.m.):** Ahora estoy a tierra (Now I'm grounded T-T)

 **Papí (7:34 a.m.):** Espero que estés feliz. No va volver a tus caminos slacker... Me encanta miel. (I hope you're happy. You are not going back to your slacker ways...I love you honey.)

 **Papí (7:35 a.m.):** Bromas aparte, mejor ver al menos un 80 en la prueba. Es agradable ver que usted está tomando en serio estas cosas. (Joking aside, I better see at least an 80 on the test. Nice to see that you're taking these things seriously.)

 **Lance (1:25 p.m.):**

 **Osito** **(4:26 p.m.):** ¡Tengo una Lanza 84! (I got a 84 Lance!)

 **Lance (4:53 p.m.):** Orgullosos de ti Osito. ¿Quiero preguntar sobre mi? (Proud of you little bear. Wanna ask about me?)

 **Osito** **(4:55 p.m.):** Realmente no (Not really)

 **Lance (4:55 p.m.):** My poor broken heart! Betrayal by my dearest kin!(My poor broken heart! Betrayal by my dearest kin!)

Por cierto mamá y papá tengo un 91, mucho mejor entonces tener allí (By the way mom and dad I got a 91, much better then bear there)

 **Osito** **(4:55 p.m.):** XP

 **Mamí (4:59 p.m.):** ¡Es gran hijo! Espérate un poco, usted debería recibir un paquete pequeño pronto. (That's great son! Just wait a bit, you should be receiving a little package soon.)

 **Lance (5:00 p.m.):** No me digas lo que es. Voy a estar emocionado por cuando se trata. Alimentos de guarnición es que nada comparado con la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra (Don't tell me what it is. I'll be excited for it when it comes in. Garrison food is nothing compared to the most beautiful woman on Earth)

 **Mamí (5:02 p.m.):** Yo soy rubor. Va encontrar una chica para instalarse.

(I'm blushing. Go find yourself a nice girl to settle down.)

 **Lance (5:03 p.m.):** Cuando encuentro una. Tienes que ir, tiene que estudiar (When I find the right one. Got to go, need to study)

 **Mamí (5:03 p.m.):** Haces miel. (You do that honey.)

 **Chat: MelBear**

MelBear

 **MelBear (9:26 a.m.):** Look at this pic!

It's freaking beautiful!

Guess who took it?

;)

 **Lance (11:18 a.m.):** Bro...its on fleek! Is that a icicle on cafe wirow

Wold snd somthin bt i class…

 **MelBear (11:29 a.m.):** Them typos

 **MelBear (11:30 a.m.):** I'll talk to u later then. Wish u went to a reg school, at least then u would b okay. Teachers aren't as strict as urs

 **Chat: Emperor**

Emperor

 **Emperor (4:13 p.m.):** Revisa estos temas que hice. Acabada la partitura hace un tiempo, pero no tengo el tiempo para subirlo. (Check out these tunes I made. Finished the score a while ago, but I didn't have the time to upload it.)

[file]

 **Lance (4:17 p.m.):** Omiten último periodo otra vez. (You skipped last period again.)

 **Emperor (4:18 p.m.):** Chill, había un sub. (Chill, there was a sub.)

 **Lance (4:19 p.m.):** Amigo, yo no soy Galán (Dude, I'm not Hunk)

Encanta por cierto. Tienes que enviar sobre (Love it by the way. You have got to send it over)

 **Emperor (4:20 p.m.):** ¿Para una charla breve más adelante? (You up for a short chat later?)

 **Lance (4:20 p.m.):** Siempre (Always)

 **Emperor (4:20 p.m.):** ¿Generalmente tiempo derecho, o es el cadete del espacio importante grande tienen algo que ver? (Usual time right, or is the big important space cadet have something to do?)

 **Lance (4:21 p.m.):** Debo tengo todo hecho antes 10:20, si no, le tiren un texto (I should have everything done before 10:20, if not, I'll shoot you a text)

 **Emperor (10:35 p.m.):** Bro. You left me hanging. When are you going to text me? (Bro. You left me hanging. When are you going to text me?)

Puedo sentir el amor ahora mismo. Apesta a traición. ¡Has engañado me! ¿Que podrá consolarme en mi atribulada veces? ¿Que deberá responder la llamada? (I can feel the love right now. It stinks of betrayal. You've cheated on me! Who shall comfort me in my troubled times? Who shall answer the call?)

Me voy a molestar Hunk. Al menos sé que se preocupa por mí, a diferencia de un cierto alguien. Lanza. (I'm going to bother Hunk. At least I know he cares about me, unlike a certain someone. Lance.)

 **Emperor (10:42 p.m.):** En serio ustedes dos ¿por qué no usted chicos a recoger? He llamado Hunk cuatro veces, y él no respondió. Él no consiguió su teléfono tomado como un cierto alguien que conozco. (Seriously you two why aren't you guys picking up? I've called Hunk four times, and he didn't answer. He did not get his phone taken up like a certain someone I know.)

Ustedes dos se atorara en ciudad no. No es de extrañar que no podía responder. Lanza todavía debe abrir su ordenador portátil y ver esto. (You two got caught going into town didn't you. No wonder you couldn't answer. Lance you should still open up your laptop and see this.)

Que los dos, descanse en paz en la tierra. (May the two of you rest in peace in the ground.)

He terminado con usted. Va a jugar algunos juegos. (I'm done with you. Going to play some games.)

¡PC para toda la vida! (PC for life!)

 **Chat: Hunkleberry**

Hunkleberry

 **Hunkleberry (5:47 p.m.):** Are you seriously going to do it. I'm telling you man, it's a no go.

 **Lance (5:50 p.m.):** Cmooon Hunkles! I need dis now! Something to pick me up. Cmon Hunk.

 **Lance (5:52 p.m.):** Itll be nothing. Quick in and out

Right after i check something out

 **Hunkleberry (5:53 p.m.):** You do know you aren't supposed to be texting in the library. You know what Jennins does to people on their phones.

 **Lance (5:53 p.m.):** :p :p :p :p :p

 **Hunkleberry (5:54 p.m.):** I'm sighing over here man. You do that while I'll finish up what I can

 **Lance (5:54 p.m.):** Oh s

 **Hunkleberry (5:56 p.m.):** I'm not going to help.

 **Hunkleberry (6:00 p.m.):**...

 **Hunkleberry (6:10 p.m.):** Give me a minute, I'll be there.

A/N: I have failed to realize that the Spanish is incorrect. I should have asked prior to updating the fic if my beta looked over it instead of assuming it because I shared the document. The Spanish you guys have accidently read is dreadfully wrong, and those translations are from a site I used to translate this so anyone wanting to use translations, some sites will be wrong. I will keep the chapter posted despite this due to the corrections can be made, I apologize for updating this fic too early.

Whoever texts Lance will be in the first chat, and if he talks to them later it will show up on the same chat.

Anything that is in [pic] or [file] is unfortunately going to be anything embedded into this story. However, people will describe them, so you guys aren't missing out on much.


End file.
